


Rules to Loving Matthew Murdock 恋爱守则

by asadeseki



Category: Daredevil (Comics), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, POV Second Person
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 07:01:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5903182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asadeseki/pseuds/asadeseki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>千万别被他看到。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vancreep](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vancreep/gifts).
  * A translation of [Rules to Loving Matthew Murdock](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3715915) by [vancreep](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vancreep/pseuds/vancreep). 



  
  
  
1\. 别走在他后面。别走在他前面。走在他身边。先注意他的脚步再管自己脚下。  
  
2\. 他的头上有尖角，但你知道，他的背后有翅膀。  
  
3\. 仔细听他的盲杖声。牢牢记住那个声音。当你独自一人跳舞时，用那个作为背景音乐。  
  
4\. 当他满身是血回到家时——几乎每晚都是——准备好食物和舒适的枕头。你知道他也会为你做这些。  
  
5\. 当他问你的头发是什么颜色时，告诉他是蓝色或者薄荷绿。逗他笑。这是一条黄金守则。  
  
6\. 打架必输。他看穿你了。要是吃不消了就说“噢老天”然后抱住他。  
  
7\. 比较与对比。   
  
8\. 你睡右边，他睡左边。  
  
9\. 晚上关窗。这个城市太嘈杂，他受不了。  
  
10\. 当你阿姨问你昨晚去哪儿了，记得撇撇嘴编个名字。  
  
11\. 在他出门前帮他整理领带。  
  
12\. 如果他咬紧下颌，皱起眉头，那就是有心事。别问。他会告诉你的。  
  
13\. 第一次上床时，一定要在他耳边叫他的名字。  
  
14\. 戴着面罩亲他。吻遍他的全身。在不经意的时候亲他，因为他的表情太可爱了。  
  
15\. 别说你希望他能看见。  
  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

 

 

16\. 提醒他他自己的道德准则，就如他经常提醒你一样。  
  
17\. 他寻找依靠时，让他把手环住你的腰。  
  
18\. 你是他唯一的救赎——让他也成为你的。  
  
19\. 珍惜每一次小摩擦。这让你们的关系更像正常人，不是吗？  
  
20\. 他会时不时夸你美，就算你自己不那么觉得，也要相信他。  
  
21\. 爱慕他的大脑与身体，就如他爱你的一样。  
  
22\. 早上帮他梳头。他有点不拘小节。虽然这不能怪他。  
  
23\. 用这个特定的织物柔软剂。不然他脱你衣服的时候会像针扎一样刺痛。  
  
24\. 他不喜欢你叫他“Magoo”。别理他继续叫。  
  
25\. 别提导盲犬。他听这话听了一辈子，耳朵老茧都要出来了。  
  
26\. 忘了说，他背上怕痒。记得利用这点。  
  
27\. 把他的五美元纸币横着对折，十美元竖着对折。  
  
28\. 他无所畏惧——让他害怕失去你。  
  
29\. 闭上眼睛试着感受他的世界。  
  
30\. 如果你觉得很平静，那一定是做错了。

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

 

 

31\. 他说话很轻柔，但每当他开口，噢每次他开口，都如此温暖，又恰到好处地沙哑，是你梦寐以求的声音。  
  
32\. 这其实并不算一条守则。  
  
33\. 珍惜每一秒因为你不知道下一次巡逻时他会出什么事。  
  
34\. 珍惜每一秒因为你不知道下一次巡逻时你会出什么事。  
  
35\. 永远不要忘记他的笑声，因为那是你活下去的动力。  
  
36\. 除了打击犯罪，你们都是努力生活的正常人。  
  
37\. 他不喜欢婚姻这个概念。你也不知道为什么，反正你也没那么在意这点。  
  
38\. 当他邀请你搬进去时，第二天就要准备好行李。  
  
39\. 当你搬进去后，他就是你的归宿。  
  
40\. 有时他会享受你糟糕的音乐品味。但别让他知道你看到他一边读盲文一边用手指打节拍。  
  
41\. 开始留意他的小细节。比如他轻轻握住盲杖的姿势，或者慌乱时摸后颈的小动作。  
  
42\. 最后，把他介绍给你的朋友，你的家人。分享你们共有的东西。  
  
43\. 叫他起床时……爬到他身上，直到他呻吟着把你推开。比闹钟管用多了。  
  
44\. 有时他看起来有些疏远冷淡。亲他一百一十次就能解决。  
  
45\. 他能在一百英里以外感觉到你的紧张——你的脚步声变重之类的——对他敞开心扉，完完全全地交出自己。

 

 

 


End file.
